


A Woman Wed

by Laurelwreath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, F/M, Ficlet, Wildlings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelwreath/pseuds/Laurelwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the ASOIAF kink meme prompt "Alys' inner monologue at her wedding when she was so obviously flirting with Jon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Wed

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite turn out as inner monologue but bear with me.

”I am a woman wed, with a wildling husband and a little wildling army…” Alys almost shakes her head in disbelief. Sigorn has absented himself for a moment, and she is left with Lord Snow. She must be grateful for him for keeping her safe and arranging this marriage, but now she is simply thankful for having someone to talk to.

Her husband lapsed into sullen silence after they’d tried and failed to make conversation. Words they have few in common, topics to discuss even less, and something about the wildling makes her tongue-tied. She’d expected a wildling to be crass and coarse, a big ruddy fellow who’d drink an ox under the table, but this Magnar is sharp and silent as an axe, and wary of his kneeler bride.

Alys looks longingly at the dancing couples. She hasn’t danced since the war began, when all music and laughter seemed to become muted, and after Torr and Edd died, she felt like joy had gone out of the world altogether and only bleak silence would remain. The wine flows warm in her veins and suddenly she is full of a desire to live, to laugh and dance. Why should a bride sit quietly at her own wedding?

“You could dance with me, you know. It would be only courteous” she prompts Jon, but he rebuffs her gently. “My lady should dance with her husband.” She catches a glimpse of the Magnar, talking to a wildling woman who wears a curious bronze necklace that covers her chest, more like armor than jewelry. Sister? Mother? No, the woman is too young to be her new mother-in-law. He notices her looking, but makes no haste to return to her side. Nettled, she pretends to be engrossed by Lord Snow who, it seems, is a veritable fountain of knowledge about the free folk. She wonders who told him so much about the Thenns, when the Magnar can barely bring himself to be civil towards Lord Snow. She twinkles at Jon, leaning closer to him and showing every sign of interest. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the Magnar taking his leave of the woman. Now he suddenly wants to reclaim his place at the table.

Alys understands she is treading on dangerous ground, and when Sigorn takes the seat beside her, she turns to him with her prettiest, most courteous smile. He sees the sharp grey eyes glance at Lord Snow, who now seems to have entirely forgotten her, distracted by a watchman who has come to bring some tidings. “Would you like to dance with me, my lord?” she indicates the dancers twirling around the hall. The man shakes his head. “Can’t.” “You can’t dance? Come on, it’s not that difficult. Let me teach you.” She lays a cajoling hand on his sleeve and sees a smile kindling in his eyes in return. So her charms have at least some effect on this ice-man.

Of course the steps are difficult, and she is no dancing-master, so they bump into other couples and tread on each other’s toes. She laughs it off, just glad to be on the floor. Sigorn may not care much for dancing, but he takes the opportunity to let his hand linger on her waist and pull her a bit closer. When the dance ends, he looks for a moment like he might even steal a kiss, and she is inexplicably disappointed when he thinks better of it. She reminds herself that soon he’ll steal far more than a kiss, but the thought doesn’t frighten her like it perhaps should.


End file.
